


Fifteen Years Ago: The First Whiskey Neat

by TheHonorableJudgeNovak



Series: The Messy Chronicles of Ward Meachum's Crappy Life Thus Far [1]
Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHonorableJudgeNovak/pseuds/TheHonorableJudgeNovak
Summary: Ward is fifteen when the Rand family disappears into the Himalayas. Ward and his dad have a conversation, an argument, and a drink. He doesn't realize it yet, but here is a pattern that should have worried him.





	Fifteen Years Ago: The First Whiskey Neat

The Rand family disappeared last night. Flying over the Himalayas, their plane must have crashed. The passengers and crew have yet to be found. It's all over the news, but so far, they've been able to keep it from Joy. Ward knows she'll find out eventually, probably once she comes back from the stables. Hopefully the breeders and handlers have enough tact to avoid broaching the topic.

 

But all of it is too much to take in. Ward doesn't understand why things like this  _happen_. First, his mom. Years ago, but still, it was his only mother. Then all of the Rands- Danny, Mr. Rand, Mrs. Rand -gone. And now this? Now his dad is telling him that he's been diagnosed with terminal cancer?

 

"Why didn't you tell us earlier? How long have you known?" Ward asks, keeping his composure hopefully as well as his dad expects of him. He _wants_ to throw a tantrum, to be hysterical; he wants to express his grief, but his father wouldn't consider it appropriate behavior. So he keeps his composure and just asks questions so he can understand why his dad would throw this curveball at him, just as the Rands have disappeared into the mountains.

 

Dad lowers himself into a chair, but he doesn't look weak. He doesn't look like someone with a terminal diagnosis. "I didn't want you or your sister to worry."

 

"And now?" Ward demands. "Why tell us now? We've just lost Danny, we've lost Mrs. Rand…" Ward can't help but be a little choked up. After all, Heather was something of a substitute mom for both him and Joy. Not to mention Danny, who is-  _was_ basically his snot-nosed little brother. He'd always been an ass to the kid, but he would never want him dead, just appropriately annoyed. And now they're all gone. Missing, presumed dead. "And we'll lose you too?" He feels like a child.  
 

"Exactly," his dad says without softening the blow. He looks healthy. He looks fine. Ward can't understand how this can be a dying man. "Without Wendell here to look after you kids…I need to make sure you and Joy will be okay without me." 

 

Ward wipes his eyes surreptitiously. "With _out_ you?" He's utterly shocked. He feels like he's mourning for everyone in his life now. This feels like a cruel prank, because why would Dad just spring this on him? Why would he just accept such a diagnosis without fighting, without trying his best to survive? It was not like the man he knew to give up, even to death.

 

Dad extends a hand to him, and Ward takes it, allowing himself to be guided into the seat next to him because he's too shocked to be mad. "You know I love you kids. I want what's best for the both of you."

 

"Yeah. Yeah, I know," he says to placate the man. Sometimes, Ward isn't sure his dad can tell what's best for them. It feels like Dad isn't even trying, like he's just gone along with his doctors without consulting his children. How is any of this what's best for them?

 

"So this is the plan, son." Dad folds his hands and leans back in his chair. "I'll install you as CEO of one of our subsidiary companies for now, and you'll work there for a couple years, however long it takes for me to…to ride this out, if you will. Then, once I'm gone, you'll take over-"

 

"What?" he interrupts. Ward thought they would talk more about his illness, but Dad's already talking about life after his death? Not to mention the whole premise seems outside the realm of practicality. He's fifteen, almost sixteen, but how the hell does his dad expect him to run anything? "No one will respect me," he starts. That's not his first objection, but it's the best one that comes to his racing mind at the moment.

 

Dad dismisses it out of hand. "Oh, you'll earn their respect. And Domani's a floundering subsidiary company. There's nowhere to go but up."

 

Ward is taken aback. "Domani? But Dad, I don’t know anything about architecture, and I can't- I haven't even finished high school! I don't know the first thing about actually running a company." Has his dad gone insane? Ward can't possibly be expected to run a company, not at his age and with his lack of experience.

 

Dad puts a hand on his shoulder and squeezes. "I believe in you, son. And for these first few years, I'll be here to guide you. Don't worry."

 

For the first few years? Then what? He'll be left alone to run a company with his dad's death lurking in the back of his mind? It still doesn't make any sense to him, because even with guidance, he doesn't see how a fifteen-year-old can run a company, let alone _take over_ a company. "Guide?" he asks, hearing his voice shake. He is becoming overwrought, he can tell. He needs to get a handle on himself.

 

"I'll tell you exactly what to do," Dad says in what sounds like a reasonable tone. "You don't have to make a single decision as CEO if you don't want to. We just need you to have a presence in the company so that when you do take over Rand after my…death, then no one will question it."

 

Ward's mind hasn't even gotten to the absurdity of _that_ part, so ludicrous it is for him to run a subsidiary. But him? Running Rand Enterprises alone? Even if he wanted to work for his father's company, he has always imagined working alongside his dad for decades before taking anything over. He thought he'd be in his sixties before his dad would retire.  "But high school," he brings up pathetically. 

 

Dad waves a dismissive hand. "Please, son. Plenty of people take night classes while they work. You can graduate early and then we'll get you into a business school so you can have a degree and really get going."

 

He doesn't want to be involved in all the corporate intrigue and backstabbing. He _likes_ being in high school for now. He likes staying home with Joy and working on their assignments together, even when Danny was around every Friday to join them in music and art classes. Entering the working world is the very last thing he wants to do, especially now with the Rands gone and his father dying. Joy would need him.

 

He's made his decision. "No," Ward says flippantly, flopping his elbows onto the armrests. "That's not happening, Dad."

 

"Excuse me?" his dad asks, just as relaxed as ever.

 

"I'm going to finish high school like a normal kid and help Joy adjust to everything- she's just lost Danny, Dad -and _then_ I'll go to college and start working for the company. I'm not gonna join the company and be a puppet just so you- ah-ah!"

 

Dad has him by the ear, twisting the cartilage and pulling his neck back into a position that feels like it can snap at any moment. He's pulled out of his chair and onto his knees; he has never been good at fighting back when Dad does stuff like this, and the only way to lessen the torque on his ear is to go along with it. 

 

"You listen to me. This family will _not_ be put at risk because you're too much of a pussy to work in the real world. You will do as I say, and you will do it right. Do I need to spell it out any further?" The man twists his grip again, startling another shout out of him.

 

As much as he wants to argue, he knows how this goes. Path of least resistance. At least when Dad is in a mood like this. "No, no! I get it, I'm sorry." The pressure at his ear lessens long enough for him to let out a shudder. Before a full second lapses, a brisk backhand strikes his cheek, laying him out on the rug.

 

"If you'd just listen to me, Ward, I wouldn't have to knock some sense into you."

 

Ward can't muster any words. He rubs at his whiplashed neck and looks down at his gangly legs. He thought he'd outgrown the corporal punishment by now, but no. He's still as pathetic as ever.

 

" _Sorry_ , Dad," he says cautiously. He can't quite remove the smarminess from his voice. He supposes it's a defense mechanism, or if not that, just an affect to give him some comfort. Maybe he's not so pathetic if he doesn't let it bother him. Like water off a duck's back. He pushes himself up and sits down on the couch which is a little further away from where Dad is sitting.

 

He must have said the right thing because his dad leans back in the armchair and reaches for his bourbon on the coffee table. Ward can't help but shy away. Taking a sip, Dad says, "We'll tell your sister in due time. But leave that to me."

 

Ward's eyes flash up at him. "We're not telling her what?" About him joining the company? That would be hard to hide.

 

"The whole cancer thing. We'll break it to her slowly. Especially after losing Danny, I don't want to give her another shock so soon after learning about the Rands."

 

Suddenly, Ward feels like a jackass. His dad is _dying_ , and here he is complaining about having to take up the family business. He feels miserable. On some level, he agrees with his dad about not hitting Joy with the news all at once, but…"I don't know if I feel comfortable keeping a secret like this from Joy," he confesses.

 

Dad takes another gulp of his drink and stretches. "I'll wait until it becomes noticeable. I don't want her to worry needlessly. And you wouldn't want her to hear it from you, would you? I'll tell her myself once things quiet down."

 

Ward can't argue more. His cheek is still smarting and he knows that in this case, Dad really does have Joy's best interests at heart. He stares at the coffee table, not sure of what to say or do.

 

Suddenly, there's a quiet clinking and a glass of golden drink is sitting in front of him. He looks up to see his dad smiling.

 

"You'll have to develop a taste for this stuff if you're gonna deal with the business world, Ward. Go ahead, take a sip. After all, we're celebrating your appointment as CEO to Domani, aren't we?"

 

Ward is both unnerved and deeply flattered that his dad is sharing a drink with him. He picks up the glass, which feels heavier than he thought it would be. He turns to look at his dad, who has his own drink extended in an offer for a toast. Resigned to his fate, Ward brings his drink up as well.

 

"To the future of the Meachums," Dad says.

 

Ward kind of wants to toast in memory of the Rands, but he's tired and doesn't feel like contradicting his dad. So he says, "To the Meachums," and clinks his glass against Dad's before taking a tentative sip. It burns on his tongue and all the way down his throat, settling finally in his chest like warm embers. Dad is watching him. So he takes another sip and smiles up at him.

 

"That's my son," Dad says, clapping him on the back.

**Author's Note:**

> In ep1, Ward says, "I was 15 when they died," and Danny's come back after 15 years. Also Ward's LinkedIn page says he worked for Domani from 2002-2004. So...he was a 15-year-old CEO. Can you imagine the stress? Anyway, like many others, I found Ward to be the most compelling character in Iron First and I haven't been able to get him out of my head. Also I want to note that Pancreatic Cancer, though it has many causes, can be caused by chronic Alcohol Use. Just sayin. Anyway, thanks for reading! Let me know if you have any thoughts or concerns. I might write more of Ward, because he's taken up residence in my head and is not looking to leave anytime soon.


End file.
